


If Home Is Where The Heart Is

by killer_kings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Choking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_kings/pseuds/killer_kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing started with an argument and whilst Frank may have lost that argument, but he won in so many other ways. One Way in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in the notes of my iphone when i was away and i had no service so just excuse me if its shit. probably is.
> 
> i was going for a slow burn teacherxstudent fic. tell me if i got it. if it's alright i'll do a verse or series.

"He's a bottom."

"Dude. No way. He's a top, for sure."

"Shut the fuck up, Ray. I know this shit. Besides, you're not even gay." 

The two of them were sitting in the back of the class, exchanging their opinions on the new sub, Mr. Way, who was teaching in place of Mrs Williams, who was away on maternity leave. Or so they'd heard.

Frank had nearly fallen over when he'd caught a glimpse of the new teacher. Slightly greasy (in a really fucking hot way) black hair hung over his face, contrasting dramatically with his smooth-looking white skin. His eyes were an alluring hazel, a colour that reminded Frank of the times when he used to dive to the bottom of the lake near his house and look for interesting rocks, beams of sunlight filtering through the water.

His clothes were too black, his jeans too tight, and his smile too wide. He seemed to be the only teacher that actually enjoyed teaching and wasn't just looking for an early retirement in a shitty little flat with a tiny television that only had 3 channels.

It was Jersey, after all.

The freshman class had instantly been rapt with attention, hanging onto Mr Way's every word, gripping their paintbrushes too tightly and overfilling the paint palettes when told by him to do so. The concept of a new art teacher seemed to have thrown the entire group off. Maybe it was his bright personality, which stood out like a sore thumb in a place as dull as the school. Maybe it was his fresh enthusiasm. Maybe it was his youthful good looks. Frank could practically smell all the wet panties. 

Either way, Frank's 'gaydar', as Bob had lovingly christened it, was tingling. He wasn't one to stereotype, but Gerard just seemed...gay. Bisexual, at the least.

"He's not a bottom!" Ray argued, his voice hushed. They were all working on their portraits silently, the subject of their conversation wandering the classroom and giving out tips. "His arms are too...muscly."

"Look at his hair! No gay guy grows it that long if they don't want it pulled!" Frank gestured towards his painting, accidentally splashing paint on the canvas. "Shit," He muttered, trying to fix the shitty tree he'd been painting.

Ray gave Frank's fauxhawk an appraising look. "So I take it you're a top?"

"Of course I am!" Frank pulled his attention away from his painting once again to argue with Ray. His painting was really, really crap. He'd though art would be an easy A.

"I don't know, dude. You seem kinda short."

Frank glared at his best friend. "I already told you that height doesn't matter! It's personality that makes a top. And hair," He explained exasperatedly. "Also-"

"Iero, as much as I would love to discuss your theories on domination and substitution in whatever context, you do have work to get on with. Don't make me keep you after class to finish it." Mr Way's voice seemed to float out of nowhere. Frank nearly jumped two feet into the air. He splashed his painting again.

"Fuck," He groaned, apparently just loud enough for Mr Way to hear.

"Language," He muttered sharply.

Frank just wanted to pull that teacher's hair.

Instead, he gave a loud sigh. "Jesus Christ, it was only the F word." Ray giggled into the palm of his hand. His hair hid his face from the glowering teacher. The class was beginning to display interest. Frank saw Ashlee gave him a disdainful look from the other side of the class.

Mr Way, still hanging over him, frowned. He said, "You seem rather eager to get yourself a detention, don't you? You can see me after school, and then we can discuss the morals of swearing, and, uh," he wrinkled his nose. It was disgustingly cute. "That other subject you were talking about. Without interrupting the rest of the class." 

Frank huffed as the teacher walked away, but only for Ray's  
sake. Secretly, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Alone time with Mr Way, the man he'd been having wet dreams about for the past fucking week.

When Mr Way wandered away, Rat leaned over and discretely whispered, "He's a top. We have proof."

"No proof until we've seen him in bed."

"But--his expression, dude. His tone. It practically screams top."

"No, but--listen, man. I've seen his type. They act all dominant 'n' scary 'n' shit, but in bed--biggest bottoms you'll ever meet."

Ray was looking at him with something like disbelief on his face. "How can you tell, man?"

"The hair." Frank nodded grimly to himself. "Dead giveaway."

~

The class slowly emptied out, the kids filing out one by one. Everyone seemed to want to ask Mr Way something, or talk to him for some reason. That had never happened with Mrs Williams.

Finally, it was just Frank. His stomach was tight with anticipation. Tonight, he would test the boundaries. Hopefully subtle flirting wouldn't land him in front on Principle Armstrong.

"Frank Iero. Last to enter the class, last to leave."

"Piss off," Frank mumbled. He knew that would probably land himself further in trouble, but he said it regardless because something about the new teacher made him feel all loose and warm inside.

"Jesus Christ, do you ever stop swearing?" Mr Way asked wryly. He seemed to have relaxed.

"Nope." Frank returned lightly. He fidgeted at his desk, wondering if he was about to get his ass served to him for talking back.

"Have you ever tried not to swear?"

"Nope."

"Will you ever stop?"

"Maybe when I die." It wasn't a lie.

Mr Way chuckled lightly. "You're a funny kid, Frank."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 17," Frank replied indignantly.

"That doesn't explain the tattoos." Mr Way hesitated for a moment, unsure of himself. He stared at Frank's neck. "Is your star sign Scorpio?"

"Yeah. Hence the scorpion tattoo and all."

The teacher nodded, his hands gripping the desk. "One of its legs is missing."

Frank frowned. "What?"

"On the left side--here, let me get a closer look."

Frank tried very hard to conceal the fact that his heart was nearly leaping out of his chest. "Sure thing, Mr Way." 

"Call me Gerard, please. These formalities are a pain in the ass."

Frank nearly made a comment on the hypocrisy, but bit his tongue as Gerard walked up to his desk and bent over to study the tattoo. Frank felt his warm breath on his neck.

"Yeah, definitely got three legs on one side," Mr Way confirmed.

Frank shrugged. "Whatever." Then he added, "I only have three tattoos at the moment. There's this one-" He was referring to the scorpion. He arched his neck and heard the click of Gerard's throat as he swallowed. "-there's one of my chest." He gestured vaguely to the area where the flame was. "And I have one on my back.

Gerard let out a low whistle and sat in the chair next to Frank, facing him. "How did your parents allow this?"

Frank shrugged. "They're not around much," He said briefly. He was meant to be flirting with the teacher, not spilling his guts out. He fixed his gaze on the window, watching a squirrel run up a tree.

"Oh," Was all Gerard replied with. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nah. They were smart enough not to make the same mistake twice." The squirrel reappeared on another branch and sat there, twitching.

Gerard frowned. "Sometimes mistakes have better results than if that mistake has never been made at all. You know penicillin was created by accident?"

Frank smiled at the ground. He felt the blood run to his cheeks. "Yeah, I was aware of that." He sighed, deep and long. "They both haven't spoken to me since I came out to them."

"How long ago was that?"

"Three weeks."

Gerard felt a pang of sympathy in his chest for the short boy. He looked so sullen and cracked. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him, to comfort him. He'd never experienced abuse, but his empathetic mind could imagine what it would be like, walking into and empty, unfriendly house everyday and leaving it in the same state.

"So you're into guys?" Gerard decided to change the subject since it was making Frank sad.

"And girls," Frank replied because he genuinely trusted this guy wouldn't get all biphobic on his ass.

"I take it that it was not dancing that you were talking about with Toro?"

Frank bit his lip and smiled a little. "Nope."

Mr Way was staring at him in a way that made his stomach do backflips. Before, his attraction to the man had only been sexual. Now, even after just one afternoon., it was more. The tension in the air was thick and warm. Frank felt like he hadn't breathed in ages.

Finally, Gerard broke the silence. "So what are you?"

"A vampire," Frank deadpanned.

Gerard tilted his head back and laughed, exposing his pale throat. Frank wanted to lick it, to suck on it, to let his teeth graze the skin...

"No, stupid. Top or bottom?" Gerard asked.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

Gerard shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well, I'm a top."

Gerard looked at him disdainfully. "You're kinda short..."

"As I so patiently explained to Ray, height is not a factor that contributes-"

Gerard laughed again, although the it was more like a giggle. "Okay, okay. I heard the whole conversation, anyway."

Frank started. "What?"

Gerard laughed. "Yeah, kinda."

"All of it?"

"From the moment the two of you walked in."

Frank buried his face in his hands. "Fuck," He groaned. 

"It's okay," Gerard reassured him, wanting to pat his back or something. Maybe his hair.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. Fuck. Now he knew he had no chance. He was just the freaky kid with a hopeless crush on his teacher.

"If it makes you feel better, I used to crush on heaps of my teachers."

Frank lifted his head slightly. "W-was I right, though?" And now he was treading in a dangerous territory. He was either about to be expelled or fucked in the ass.

Gerard scoffed and tossed his head back. "The nerve!" But then he lowered his head, winking at Frank. "I guess we'll have to find that out."

Frank's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

Gerard winked again. Frank felt his heart flutter, yet his jeans seemed to tighten at the intensity of the teacher's gaze. "You'll have to find that out as well, I guess."

Frank's mouth hung open at the bravery of his teacher. He expected him to be so forward. It was a huge turn on.

"Anyways," Gerard said with finality, clearing his throat, "Time's up. Off you go."

Frank was gone before he could get another word in.

~

His bed was luxuriously warm as Frank climbed in that night. Novembers in Jersey were no fun except for when you had electric blankets. He fell asleep very quickly.

That night he had a very vivid dream. He was in a--no, kneeling on a bed. In it he saw smooth white skin and a shock of black hair, splayed across the pillow. He inched forward, his cock already hard. Then he was fucking the person deeply, their legs wide and back arching. He thrust in again and again, leaning forward towards the person. Their mouths met in a sloppy, saliva filled kiss. He woke up breathing heavily.

His dick was hard and hot underneath his covers. He swore to himself. Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating where he'd kicked off the blanket and the tent in his boxers. Every shift of his boxers brushing against it sent ripples of pleasure up his spine. He rolled onto his stomach and--fuck, yeah, that friction was good. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, thrusting into his hand like his life depended on it. He slammed his other hand over his mouth to keep his moans in. Not long after, he came.

He had nothing against getting off about his teacher--he'd done it plenty of times before. He'd felt oddly guilty and creepy the first couple times, but after that he'd accepted that there was no way to stop it. If he let all that sexual tension build up, it would only get worse.

Art the next day was in first period. He met up with Ray before class by his locker. His giant hair was easy to find amongst the crowd of students.

"So how'd detention go?" Ray asked with his face in his locker before Frank could say a word.

"We're making progress," Frank replied. Ray laughed and turned back to his locker. Frank studied the metal. There were a bunch of dicks drawn on the wall with a sharpie pen. Poor Ray, having to use this locker. As if he didn't get enough shit, hanging out with Frank, the biggest fag at the school.

It wasn't like Frank was the biggest victim at the school. There were plenty of kids who had it worse than him. Sure, sometimes Gabe and his gang got annoying with all their offhand comments and shoving Frank into a locker game, but he dealt with it. He'd heard that Ryan Ross had gotten a swirlie the week before. He was thankful that wasn't him.

"Sup, fuckers," He heard a voice go behind him. He recognised it immediately.

He sighed. "Fuck off Gabe." Which was probably the wrong thing to say.

"The only one that'll be fucking anything tonight will be me fucking my girlfriend. I would say the same to you but you're just a tiny faggot," Gabe retorted in a snooty tone.

Frank spun around and glared up at Gabe. "I'm bisexual, you fucking idiot. I'm still attracted to girls."

"No girl wants to date a guy that had his mouth wrapped around another guy's cock the week before."

Frank sighed and turned back to Ray, who was looking at him sympathetically. Gabe punched his shoulder roughly. "See you around, pansy." And he sauntered off down the hall.

"Frank-" Ray started.

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Ray nodded, cause he was a good dude like that.

They headed off to class together and took their usual seats by the window. They were early; Mr Way hadn't arrived yet.

When he did, Frank took a moment to appreciate how goddamn pretty the man was. His hazel eyes were big and wide, his pink mouth smooth and wet looking. Frank just wanted to kiss the shit out of him. He didn't take in a word of what Mr Way actually said--he was transfixed on his lips as they shaped his words.

He felt an elbow in his side from Ray. "Huh?" He turned around and glared at him. Ray motioned towards Mr Way, who was stating at him--oh.

"Sir?"

"Pay attention, Frank. Don't want another detention, do we?" 

Frank blushed and shook his head. His teacher had caught him staring. Fuck. He just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. 

He felt another elbow in his side. Ray leaned over and whispered, "Okay, one: you're drooling. Two: fuck that shit, Iero, he is a top."

"No he isn't!" Frank argued indignantly. 

Ray rolled his eyes, tired of trying to argue with him. 

The rest of the class went by normally, with everyone lining up to speak to Mr Way, ask him for tips and about assignments. Frank and Ray just brushed past them all and got to maths.

By lunch, Frank was craving a cigarette. He hadn't had one in ages. He knew the best spot to smoke; an unpopular but safe one behind the behind the bins around the back of the staff room. He frequented there. Everyone knew it was Frank's spot. Thus, no one visited. Except for Ray, occasionally, but most of the time he knew when Frank wanted to be alone. But usually, it was just Frank.

Except for that day.

He was looking up at the gloomy, grey sky and begging it not to rain when he heard the footsteps around the corner. He was about to stub out his cigarette in fear of being caught when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Wait!"

He glanced up immediately, and there was Gerard, walking towards him. Frank flushed guiltily and began to speak. "I'm so sorry, I'll put it out, I swear--please don't tell my parents, they'll make me go to that Catholic school and-"

"Woah, Frank. Calm down." Gerard's tone was not angry, much to Frank's surprise. "Heaven knows I could barely get through the day without a smoke when I was your age."

Frank stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Sorry. I'll go."

"No, stay!" Gerard grinned. "Besides, it gets a little lonely around here," He added, lighting up a cigarette of his own.

Frank swallowed nervously. "Are...are you gonna tell on me?"

Gerard laughed. "I'd only be getting myself in trouble."

Frank nodded and they smoked quietly for a minute. The atmosphere was tense, but not awkward. Well. Maybe a little. Frank wasn't good at this. He shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. He kicked a rock and sent it skittering across the asphalt. They both watched it. 

Gerard cleared his throat. "So. What are you planning on doing after school?" He asked.

Frank shrugged. "I kinda have no clue."

"C'mon. There's gotta be something." Gerard urged.

Frank shrugged again. "I really don't know."

"Do you have any talents?"

Frank shook his head. "I'm mediocre all around."

Gerard frowned. "Can you play any instruments?"

"Guitar and drums," Frank replied, wondering why he was being asked this.

Gerard looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "My brother, Mikey, works for this label in Jersey. They're not that big, but some bigger labels do pop by every now and then."

Frank's eyes widened. "Sir, are you saying that--"

Gerard nodded. "I mean, if you could find a band, I could totally get you signed. If you were any good."

"I-" Frank was at a loss for words. "You don't have to, I mean-"

"It wouldn't be that much of a fuss."

"Th-thank you so much," Frank said. "I just--my parents wouldn't want me to-"

Gerard shrugged. "It's not their life."

Frank stared at him. "Seriously? You...would do that?"

"Sure."

Frank's eyes widened. "I could kiss you right now." Again, the words just fell out. He immediately wanted to grab them out of the air and put them back in his brain.

Gerard just smiled at him. Stepped closer. "I was the same at your age, you know. Smoking around the back of the school, mediocre talents, being shoved into lockers. The 'fag'."

Frank nodded sympathetically. "It sucks." Then, "How do you know about the lockers?"

"Saw it happen from my classroom the other week. That Gabe dude is an asshole."

"Cussing about your own students, are you now?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Hey, come on."

Frank huffed out a laugh. 

They stood in silence for a few more minutes. Then Gerard spoke again. "Can..I see the rest of your tattoos?" He seemed shy all of a sudden. 

Frank shrugged. "Sure." He yanked his hoodie over his head, trying not to focus on the way he saw Gerard's eyes zone in on his waist where his top had been dragged up. 

He turned around and hiked his shirt up. "The Jack o' Lantern is for my birthday, which is on Halloween." 

He heard Gerard's feet shuffle closer. "Nice," He said in a strained kind of voice. "That must be scary to wake up to."

Frank laughed. "I have heard it is."

When he spun around again, he was nearly face-to-face with Gerard. Their feet were inches apart. He lifted up his shirt again.

"'Hope,'" Gerard muttered, reading off his chest. "I like it."

Frank nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to talk. He felt his heart suddenly pick up. No. No. This was wrong. Gerard was probably ten years older than him. He was just a kid. He shouldn't be doing this. 

He pulled his shirt back down and pulled his hoodie on. "I-I've got classes really soon, I'd better go--see you!"

He tried not to look so desperate to get away. He could feel Gerard's eyes burning into the back of his skull as he fled around the corner. He tried to forget the burning look in his eyes when he had been held captive in his gaze. The warmth of his breath against his face. 

Fuck, he was totally screwed. He was totally fucking gone for his art teacher. He was half-hard in his pants and he needed to get off and Gerard was just floating around his head like a persistent cold. He just wanted the man to pin him down and fuck him right open and pull his hair--and wait. 

He raced off to find Ray.

~

"Alright, see you Friday-"

"RAY!"

Ray sighed and looked at his girlfriend sympathetically. "Excuse me for a one moment."

He turned around to see Frank racing down the hall towards him. "Ray! You were totally right!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. What was it about this time?"

"Mr Way!" Frank's voice was lowered so no one would overhear them speaking. 

"You mean the t-"

"Yeah, the top and bottom thing! Dude, I should have listened to you!"

Ray sighed. "Is that all?"

"No."

Ray rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"Can I copy your science homework?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

Frank shook his head. "Bye." And then he disappeared into the throng of students. 

Christa raised her eyebrows. "Should I ask?"

Ray replied, "Nope."

Frank was incredibly jittery during his last classes. He couldn't sit still. A restless energy filled his body. He still needed to get off. He felt slightly flushed and tripped over his words when we he was asked a question.

It was a relief when he finally got home. His parents were out somewhere. He raced upstairs and practically ripped his pants off. He didn't last very long, tossing his head back and moaning as soon as he got his hands on his dick, jerking off faster and harder than he ever had before.

After he had come down from his high, he came up with a plan. A plan to beat all plans. A plan that would never fail. 

If he executed it properly.

~

The morning came all too quickly. Frank rose early and was out of the house earlier than he ever had been before. He wasn't sure if his parents had ended up coming home at all.

He didn't really care.

Because today was not about that. Today was not the day to mope about his parents of Gabe or anyone or let anything get to him. 

He was distracted from his mission by Ray, who caught up with him in the parking lot. He wanted to chat about the latest bands. Frank tried to humour him, nodding in the right places and making noises of agreement every now and then, but he knew he was acting more subdued than usual. 

The bell rang out across the parking lot. He had to race to science, because his science teacher was actually strict as fuck and would give him detentions for the rest of the week for being late. 

He never got there.

As he raced down the hall, trying to get to the class, he didn't see Gabe loitering against the lockers. He didn't the foot he had stuck out. He sure as hell felt it when he fell over it. 

He landed right on his face, hard, and dimly heard the mocking laughter behind him. His books had all gone flying across the floor. His nose ached, and when he wiped it his hand came away streaked red with blood. 

"Fuck," He muttered. That fucking hurt. His nose felt broken, and he'd also hit his forehead against the linoleum. The scent of shoes filled his nose as he stared at the floor, his vision swimming slightly.

He lifted his gaze from the floor and saw a pair of Doc Martens right in front of his face. Then a hand. 

He looked up and saw Gerard standing over him, a sympathetic look on his face. He took the hand and a was hefted up onto his feet. He saw other people all rushing to their classes, including Gabe and his posse. 

"Thank you," He muttered thickly, his nose still streaming blood. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. He felt shame and humiliation wash through his body. His shoulders slumped and he stared at the ground. "Sorry." 

"Fuck, Frank, don't apologise!" Gerard muttered quietly. Frank shrugged and began to pick up his books. Gerard frowned at him. "Where are you going?"

"Class," He mumbled. His legs felt wobbly, his head a little loose on his shoulders. There goes my plan, he thought.

"No you are not," Gerard grabbed his shoulders. "You're going to the nurse."

"'m fine," He argued weakly, although he was beginning to sway on the spot. 

"Frank, you hit your head really hard. You could have a concussion," Gerard said. "You can't go to class with blood all over your face either."

"Fine. I'll go to the bathrooms." Frank's vision began to swim. His knees buckled. 

"Not on my fucking watch," Gerard muttered. He swept in and hoisted Frank up again. He supported him with one arm as they made their way to the nurse. 

"Don't you have a class?" Frank mumbled.

"Yeah. That's where I was heading when you fell at my feet."

Frank nodded. Gerard smelled really good. Like...cherries. And sunrises. That's poetic as fuck, he thought. I should write a fucking love song.

He looked up at the teacher, felt his solid heat beside him. Took comfort from it.

When they got there, Gerard disappeared with wave and well wishes. Frank tried not to let his gaze linger on his ass on the way out. He failed miserably.

The nurse said all he needed was an ice pack and a lie-down. She emailed his teachers to explain his absence and then resumed doing what nurses do when they have no children to tend to. Which was apparently play solitaire. 

Frank didn't blame her. She probably had a boring job; giving out ice packs must be pretty mind-numbing.

She let him go right before lunch when his nose had stopped bleeding. Ray was the first to spot him by his locker.

"Dude! Where the hell did you go?" He asked.

Frank shrugged. "I fell over and my nose started bleeding. I had to go to the nurse."

Ray was opening his mouth to respond when Frank was knocked to the side by a strong hand. "Have a nice trip, Iero?" Crowed Gabe from behind him. He spun around, fury rearing its ugly head in his chest.

"Go fuck yourself, Saporta," He spat venomously.

Gabe whistled. "Those are big words for such a short little shit."

Frank would have punched him then, but the idea of Gabe reciprocating and hurting him again scared him. He turned back to Ray. "I'm going for a smoke."

The spot was empty. Frank couldn't have helped hoping that Mr Way would be there, but he wasn't. He ignored the gross feeling in his stomach. He felt down.

He tilted his head back and leaned against the wall and stared at the sky, hundreds of thoughts whirling through his head. Even if he did manage to kiss or fuck the dude, where would they go from there? What if Gerard decided he didn't want to date someone as young as Frank? What if he was just toying with him, making fun of him behind his back?

He wanted to go home, but he didn't know where home was. Not that house where he slept. Not at school. Not at the skate park. Nowhere. 

He remembered the solid press of his body against his own, his sweet scent, the loaded look in his eyes after he had seen Frank virtually shirtless. The way Frank had fled the scene, too scared to get any closer both physically and mentally. He quashed those fears.

"Thought I'd find you here."

A familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. He glanced back down to see none other than Mr Way, standing there, staring down at him. "How's your nose?"

Frank shrugged. "Better."

"You alright?" Mr Way asked at his sad tone.

"Yeah."

Mr Way raised a dubious eyebrow. "Really?"

Frank shrugged nonchalantly and stared at the ground, unable to meet his searching gaze. "Depends whether you mean physically or mentally."

A hand gently reached out and tilted his head back up. It stayed on his cheek. He was forced to look straight into Gerard's eyes. "Don't let them get you down. You're worth so much more than those assholes."

Frank felt the blood rush to his cheeks. His heart seemed to crack a little, and to his horror, his eyes started to prick a little. He shrugged off the hand on his cheek. "I'm alright," He assured him, although neither of them really believed it. His voice even sounded gravelly to his own ears.

Gerard gently pulled him forward into a hug. Frank stiffened. He wasn't used to physical affection. A hand stroked through his hair, comforting and soothing him. 

And then it was like an emotional switch was flipped inside his body, and he started to cry. He broke down right there in Gerard's arms. He felt the teacher's blazer become wet with his tears. Gerard was making soothing noises, humming in his ear, his breath tickling his neck. But despite the tears, for a while there, Frank felt grounded. Better than he had in years. Just crying in someone's arms.

He pulled away. "Fuck, I'm sorry," He mumbled. He knew he looked a mess--puffy eyes, a red nose. 

"It's okay," Gerard reassured, trying to meet his eye.

"No--it's not, fuck, I gotta go." The words were just tumbling out of his mouth in a steady stream of regret and humiliation.

"Frank." A hand grabbed his. He stopped mumbling to himself and stared at the long, slender fingers gripping his. "It really is okay."

He stayed silent and stared at the ground.

"Frank. Look at me."

Slowly, he met Gerard's gaze without averting his eyes. And all of a sudden they were close, really close, and Frank could practically count Gerard's individual eyelashes and could smell his cigarette breath. He felt the air leave his lungs in a big whoosh. 

And then Gerard's hands were cupping his face and his lips were pressed against him. Frank's arms flailed for a second before resting on Gerard's hips. The kiss was chaste; where it lacked in heat it made up for in feeling. Frank felt a rush of something down his spine. He kissed back, hoping to convey the message that this was completely okay. 

Gerard broke the kiss. He leaned back and kissed Frank's forehead. Then his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. "What are we doing?" He whispered, his lips brushing Frank's. 

"I don't know," Frank breathed back, slightly breathless from the kiss. 

Gerard's lips curved up in a grin. He rejoined their lips, this time with much more passion and fervour. Frank's mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside. Gerard pushed him up against the wall. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes and just everything good in the world. Frank wanted more. He fisted his hands into Gerard's jacket and pulled him closer.

Gerard, however, pulled back, eyes wide. "I..."

"Don't stop..." Frank mumbled, mouthing along his jawline.

"...Okay." Gerard pulled him back by his hair. Frank groaned. 

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Frank breathed. His head was spinning. He felt like he was on a crazy emotional roller coaster, with Gerard's lips on his and his hands on him and his intoxicating scent.

The next time they kissed, there was definitely something else there. More want and sheer lust. Gerard's hands slipped lower and grabbed his ass, pulling him right up against him. He slipped a leg between Frank's, who let out a load groan into his mouth at the contact.

Frank's pants were becoming increasingly tight. He was pressed right up against Gerard and a wall, not an inch of space between them. He, slowly and tentatively, began to rock his hips.

"Fuck, yeah, Frankie," Gerard sighed, breaking away before reattaching his lips to Frank's neck. Frank tilted his head back to allow for more access. He groaned when he felt Gerard's teeth brush his neck. 

Gerard pulled back. "Wait, wait."

Frank stopped and looked up at Gerard, apprehension written all over his face. "S-sorry. I can-"

Gerard shut him up with another kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "We gotta stop."

Frank nodded.

"Not because I don't like you or anything--because fuck, I could totally just fuck you through the floor right now-"

Frank swallowed.

"-but this really isn't the time or place."

Frank nodded at the ground. He glanced back up. "Do you wanna go, then?"

Gerard smiled and shook his head sadly. "We both have classes. It would look kinda suspicious. You know?"

Frank nodded understandingly. "I know."

"Hey. Do you wanna come over to mine after school?"

Frank gulped. His mouth was suddenly too dry to speak. Gerard quickly backtracked.

"I mean--if you're not comfortable with that it's cool, but I just was wondering if you would be...okay with that, I guess."

Frank smiled. "I would be totally okay with that."

Gerard nodded, a devious smirk stretching its way across his face. "Come back here after school. Don't wanna be suspicious."

Frank nodded complacently. His heart was fluttering. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but his other experiences of sex had happened when he was so drunk he couldn't even recall his own name let alone do it properly.

But this time he was going to be completely sober. For the first time, someone was actually showing sexual interest in him and they weren't drunk off their faces. He felt honoured. 

"Also," Gerard started, "No touching yourself." He leaned forward and grabbed Frank's package, rubbing slightly before he was gone. Frank was left, flushed and slightly out of breath, his erection obvious in his jeans, leaning against the wall. Faintly, he touched his lips. They tingled a little. 

He glanced downwards. "Calm the fuck down," He muttered to himself. It occurred to him that he was talking to his dick like it was a person. "Fucking Mr Way," He sighed, and pushed himself off the wall and to go find Ray.

He barely resisted the urge to go and get off in the bathroom. He would have, had it not been for the fear that Gerard would know, even f there were no way for him to. He would just know.

Yet, the restriction just seemed to turn him on more. Maybe I am a bottom, he thought to himself during history. The revelation didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. 

When school finally ended, he found himself around the back again, waiting and chain smoking cigarettes. Despite the parking lot being on the other side of the school, it was still quite busy. Kids were walking home, being picked up and just...loitering. Frank was out of view of all of them.

Eventually, the familiar black hair and skinny jeans appeared around the corner. Gerard grinned at Frank, who smiled nervously back, and said, "Hello."

"Hi," Frank replied.

"I'm gonna drive my car around. Look out for the blue Mercedes, okay?" 

"Okay." Then, "Wait." And then Frank leaned in and joined there lips together. It was anything but chaste; merely a clash of tongue and teeth and saliva. It ended as soon as it started.

"Okay," Frank sighed.

Gerard smiled. Frank heard his footsteps receding around the corner, and sat back. He grinned to himself. 

Not long after, he saw the car pull up. Trying to ignore the completely irrational fear that it wasn't Gerard, he jumped in. 

"Long time no see," Gerard commented. Frank smiled. 

"I like your car," He said, which was probably the wrong thing to say, but it was a nice car.

Gerard chuckled as he pulled out. "You sure know your way to a man's heart."

"No, I'm just trying to get to your dick."

Gerard laughed, and this time, Frank joined in a little. "You're practically already there," He giggled.

Gerard, Frank decided, definitely had the cutest giggle he'd ever heard. 

Gerard reached for the radio and flipped it on. Immediately, a Misfits song started blaring. Frank gasped. "I love this song!"

Gerard looked impressed. "You like the Misfits?"

"Fuck yeah I do."

They sat in silence and listened to the song for for a little while before Gerard reached and turned it down so it was merely a background him.

"So, Frank." And Gerard's tone was dominant, like it was when he was teaching, but in this situation it was fucking hot. "You should know something."

Frank nodded. "Sure thing, teach."

Gerard glanced at him, a look in his eye that was hard to decipher. "I don't really do...vanilla sex."

Frank gulped, suddenly feeling nervous again. And a little out of his depth. "O-okay."

"And by that I mean that I can make you feel things you have never felt before. I can make you ache in places you didn't even know existed. I can send you crazy with want. I can fuck you so hard you will feel me for weeks. I can send you places, Frankie, if you're not going to back out, which would be totally okay if you were to now. But we need a safe word."

"Shit," Frank breathed. His dick was certainly paying attention to that. "Are you gonna tie me up?"

Gerard gave him a sidelong smile. "Not today. But we still do need a safe word."

Frank was getting rather hot under the collar. He thought for a second. "How about...Misfits?"

Gerard nodded. "Good."

The tension in the car was thick, the air too hot to breath. Frank felt hot, his skin too tight, electrified. He ached to be fucked. All the blood in his brain seemed to have rushed south.

Gerard looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's excited."

Frank blushed and put his hands over his junk. "S-sorry, I just--what you said..."

Gerard grinned. "Good thing we're home."

And without realising it, they'd pulled into Gerard's driveway. Frank looked at the house. It was big and luxurious (for Belleville) and appeared neat on the outside. It was in much better shape than Frank's.

He climbed out and continued examining the house, not realising Gerard was behind him until he felt his hands around his waist and heard a voice in his ear whisper, "Inside. C'mon." 

Frank barely made it to the front door.

As soon as they were inside, Gerard had him pinned against the wall and was furiously making out with him. Frank practically cowered. He seemed so much...larger when he was dominating like this. When he was all pressed up against Frank and grinding down on him and licking into his mouth. He was a really good kisser.

Frank moaned as he felt a hand wind its way into his hair. Gerard was beginning to suck on his neck, letting his teeth graze the skin, when he both tugged Frank's hair and bit into his neck at the same time. Frank cried out, his faced all screwed up in pain, but it felt so damn good. Gerard pulled back. "Fuck, moan for me baby. Gonna fuck you so hard."

Frank groaned again at that, and Gerard seemed pleased. He yanked Frank forward and pushed him towards the stairs. "Second on the left," He hissed. Frank barely had time to take notice of the interior of the house before he was in the bedroom.

And then Gerard was shoving him down on the bed and ordering him to strip. Frank wriggled out of his skinny jeans and t-shirt but hesitated at his boxers.

"Frank," Gerard warned, his eyes exploring his body. "Take them off."

Frank complied and shivered slightly at the cold air. He turned and saw Gerard, still fully dressed, watching him, his eyes a dark pool of want. He watched his hands unbutton and remove his shirt, then slowly slip down and undo his buckle. It was then that Frank saw the size of the bulge in his pants, and swallowed. Gerard followed his gaze and smiled to himself. He palmed his dick a little. "You like what you see?"

Frank nodded eagerly. Gerard looked beautiful in the light streaming through the window. His messy, black hair shone and his long eyelashes cast shadows onto his face. His angular cheekbones seemed more pronounced.

"Well," Gerard said as he undid his fly and button. He was wearing no underwear, which Frank didn't expect to find so hot. "I hope you can take it."

Frank nodded again. Gerard removed his pants and began to stroke himself, tossing his head back and letting out a groan. 

"G-Gerard," Frank whimpered from the bed.

Gerard peered at him through one slitted eye. "Don't speak. Don't touch yourself."

Frank nodded and watched as Gerard stepped closer. "So innocent," He sighed. "So fresh."

Frank swallowed as Gerard climbed onto the bed and kneeled over him. He had stopped touching his cock. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. "Hands and knees," He ordered. 

Frank felt incredibly exposed in that position, but the discomfort eased when Gerard began to press kisses all down his back.

"Have you ever been rimmed before, Frankie?" He asked.

Frank shuddered and shook his head. He'd heard about it, and was thankful that he'd been extra mindful when showering that morning.

"Well. This'll feel real good for you." And then Gerard slapped him, sharp and hard, right on his ass, causing Frank to moan. Then--holy shit, that was his tongue going up around Frank's asshole. Frank felt all the air leave his lungs. 

He was immediately making noises like a pornstar, every swipe of Gerard's tongue sending ripples of pleasure down his spine and into his hard cock, which was hanging hard and heavy between his legs. He clawed at the bedsheets as Gerard began to fuck him with his tongue.

"Fuck, Gee..." He moaned, earning himself another slap. He only moaned louder. He began to rock backwards slightly, wanting more. Gerard lifted his head and said, "You gonna ride my face, Frank?" Before returning to his ass.

Frank whined and continued pushing back. Gerard squeezed his ass and Frank could feel him making noises into his hole. He was practically yelling, unable to keep the noises in. The feeling of Gerard's tongue in his ass was amazing. He shuddered at the loss of feeling when he pulled away.

A hand grabbed his hair and yanked him up so that he was kneeling, his back to Gerard. He could feel Gerard's hard cock on his hip and his breath on his neck. He bit down hard, sucking on the tender skin. "Oh, fuck," Frank groaned. 

Gerard slapped his ass again and he jerked forward. "Shut up."

Frank whined. Gerard released his hair and put his hand around his throat, but didn't apply much pressure, just pushed his head back against his shoulder. Frank's cock twitched as Gerard's hazel eyes met his own. The former chuckled softly. "My, my. The things I could to you..." His hand tightened. Frank let out a hoarse cough, his airways tightening. "Remember, it's okay to use your safe word. Tap me three times if it's too much." The pressure on his neck increased, cutting off all of Frank's air. But instead of turning him off, or worrying him, it did the opposite. His cock twitched. His throat worked, trying to produce noise, but it failed. Not long after his vision began to swim. "But I know what's safe and what's pushing you too far." Frank was beginning so see stars when his neck was released. He gasped for air and would have fallen forward had it not been for Gerard's hands on his chest. He was breathing heavily, unable to get enough air into his lungs. His cock ached. It was so wrong, but so fucking good.

"Enjoy that?" Gerard asked.

Frank nodded wordlessly as Gerard's hand snaked around his front and wrapped around his cock. He didn't move it, only put his hand in Frank's hair again. Frank growled and moved his hips forward. Gerard tugged his hair. "Want to hear you beg. I wanna hear you scream for my cock."

Frank whimpered as Gerard slowly began to move his hand. His grip was tight on his hair, his teeth hard on his neck. "Gerard," He whined, his voice a little hoarse from being choked. "Please, please fuck me, I'm--oh fuck--I want you to fill me up--shit, ah--need your cock in me, Gee, please, want you so bad..."

Gerard kept going.

"Fuck! Gerard, please, I'm--shit--begging you, I wanna feel you--hng--inside me for days, please--oh--stop teasing me..."

Gerard stopped his attack on his neck and released his dick. "On your back," He ordered. Frank complied quickly, twisting out of Gerard's grip and onto the bed. He spread his legs.

"Look at you, all desperate for my cock," Gerard growled. He pulled Frank's legs to his chest. "Gonna finger you open."

He grabbed the lube from his nightstand and slathered is all over his finger. He then proceeded to put one finger up Frank's ass, who merely shuffled around a bit at the intrusion. Then Gerard, seeing his flat expression, twisted his finger, making Frank moan and arch off the bed.

He added another finger and began scissoring them, brushing Frank's prostate every now and then. Gerard marvelled at the flush of Frank's chest, the beads of sweat on his temples. The way his face screwed up when he touched that spot was shamelessly pornographic. He added a third finger, which made Frank moan even louder. His breath was coming in loud pants. "Take a fucking look at yourself. Such a fucking whore. My whore."

Frank moaned. "Fuck--I need--ah! Fuck me, please, God, your fingers..."

Then they were gone. In a haze of arousal, he faintly registered the sound of Gerard tearing open a condom. "Frankie...stay with me, okay?"

Frank blinked as Gerard seized his hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. He manoeuvred his legs so that they were resting on his shoulders, his asshole practically dripping with lube and saliva. He gasped when he felt the tip of Gerard's cock pressing against his asshole.

He pushed in slowly. Frank revelled im the burn and the stretch as his back arched off the bed. His breath came in short gasps, frequently broken up by loud moans. His hands pulled at the sheets, his whole body trembling from the sensations rushing through it.

All of a sudden Gerard pulled out and slammed back in, hard. Frank practically howled at the sensation, mouth open wide, trying to breathe the musky air. He felt hot all over, like he was running a fever, and it was too much, too good, too fucking hot.

"Gonna make you fucking scream," Gerard growled, setting a hard and fast pace for them. His face was screwed up in concentration, his chest shiny from sweat and flushed. Frank saw his sparse happy trail leading downwards to where he was fucking him. He watched as Gerard leaned over him. Moaned as his prostate was repeatedly hit, again and again, the sensations nearly overwhelming.

Then he felt the familiar press if Gerard's hands against his throat, and it got about four hundred times more hot. He tried to yell out, but it was more of a hoarse gasp. His entire body trembled. 

"So fuckin' tight Frankie, so good," Gerard moaned. Frank saw stars fly across his vision. He longed to breath, but the fact that he just couldn't, that he was so powerless, only turned him on more, which he hadn't actually thought was possible. Gerard eventually released him, when is vision was really beginning to swim, and continued fucking him relentlessly. Frank's as gasping for air like a landed fish, every breath a choked moan, his voice box operating without any heed for how loud he was.

"Fuck!" He yelled out. "Harder!" He ached to be fucked, to be left a whimpering mess, to feel Gerard in him for days.

Gerard complied, driving into him in an almost frenzied manner. Soon, the pool of heat in Frank's stomach threatened to overflow. "Gee--please, touch me," He begged.

Gerard shook his head. "Gonna make you come untouched, baby."

Frank really wasn't far away. Gerard also appeared to be close--if his erratic thrusts and high pitched moans were anything to go by. Frank watched as he bit his lip, his teeth sinking into the flesh. That image was enough to send him over the edge. He came, yelling so loud he was sure the neighbours would have heard him. "Fuck! Shit! AH!"

Gerard continued to fuck him as he lay there on the edge of sinking into oblivion.

He moaned quietly when he felt Gerard come into the condom, felt his dick pulsing in his ass. Gerard collapsed on top of him, kissing his chest and muttering things into his ear. Things like, "You did so good babe, so tight, amazing, so fucking loud for me, just like I asked."

Frank winced when he pulled his soft dick out of his ass. He felt sore--probably due to Gerard's big cock, which even soft was pretty damn intimidating.

He groaned softly in protest when Gerard lifted himself off him. He watched from his position on the bed as he went out of the room and downstairs. A fridge opened. Next, he walked back into the bedroom. Instead of joining Frank on the bed, he went into the ensuite. He heard running water. Five seconds later, Gerard reappeared, a wet washcloth in his hand and an ice-pack in the other. He clambered onto the bed and wiped the come off Frank's stomach gently.

"Put this on your neck. Don't want it to bruise," Gerard said tenderly as he offered Frank the ice-pack, who took it gratefully. His neck ached.

Then, finally, he lay down with Frank. The smaller of the two immediately curled up to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Frank," Gerard began.

"Mm?"

"I was thinking earlier..." Gerard paused, searching for what to say. "I mean...I know in this situation many people would just call it a day and kick the other person out and write it off as a one night stand."

Frank sighed. He knew what was coming. He braced himself for the worst.

"But I--I really do like you, and not just for your body, which is really fucking great, but you're a good kid as well."

Frank's eyes opened wide. This wasn't what he had been expecting. "Wait, what?"

"Tell me if I'm completely crossing a line here, but I don't want this to be a one night thing."

Frank swallowed. "Neither do I." But then he thought. "Wait. You could lose your job over me. You could go to jail. You could wind up on the streets."

Gerard sighed. "Trust me when I say that I've thought about all that many times. But tell me this: how do you think I, a part time teacher, drives a Mercedes?"

Frank shrugged. That had never actually occurred to him. 

"As a side job of sorts I also write and illustrate children's books," He explained.

Frank's eyes opened wide. "Holy shit, that's fucking awesome. Which ones?"

Gerard shrugged. "Heaps. I wrote The Tin Forest, which is my biggest one."

"I think I've seen that in shops. Shit, dude, that's amazing."

Gerard shrugged. "It earns well. Especially when you're kinda famous in that industry."

Frank grinned slyly. "I wonder what would happen to your sales of those children knew what you were like in the bedroom."

Gerard giggled. "I try to keep my sex life out of it."

Frank giggled as well, and then they were both laughing, legs all tangled up in the sheets, chests heaving. And then Frank realised: this was probably the closest to home he would ever get.

When they finally calmed down, Gerard said, "Let me see your neck."

Frank complied, removing the ice-pack. He had no idea how he'd explain it to Ray or his parents if it bruised.

"Looks good. No bruising."

He sighed with relief. "That's good."

They lay in a companionable silence for a little while. Then Gerard looked over at the boy. He looked so happy; happier than Gerard had ever seen him. The late afternoon sun streamed through the window, casting shadows over his prominent jawline and into his eyes sockets. His tattoo contrasted marvellously against his skin. His eyebrows were the perfect arch above his eyes.

Frank blushed under Gerard's gaze. "What?"

Gerard sighed. "Would it be completely cliched right now for me to say that you are actually beautiful?"

Frank felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He pushed his face into the pillow. "Shut up."

"You are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Frank groaned and looked up. "Really?"

Gerard nodded. "Definitely."

"Thanks...even though it's not true."

Gerard flipped over and pinned him to the mattress. "Not letting you go until you say it."

"Well. We're gonna be here for a while then."

"Not if I tickle you," Gerard said, grinning like a madman.

"Wait--shit, no! Motherfucker!" Frank swore as Gerard's hands started to race along his sides. "Stop--agh!"

"Not until you say it," Gerard ordered, not stopping. 

"Never!" Frank cried dramatically, and flipped them over. Immediately, he started tickling Gerard.

"You little bitch, you pinched me! That's not how you tickle!"

Not long after he started, Frank was giggling too hard to continue anything. He collapsed on top of Gerard, who was also giggling too hard to do much. 

Eventually, Gerard extracted himself from Frank. "Okay. new tactic."

Frank perked up with interest. 

"Say it, and I'll give you a blowjob."

Frank choked on a giggle. "What?"

Gerard shrugged. "I'll give you a blowjob."

Frank tried to look impassive. "Fine."

"But you have to say it first."

"I'll only say it if you give me a blowjob."

Gerard frowned. "Hey! This was my deal!"

Frank grinned. "It's mine now."

Gerard smiled and straddled Frank's legs. He leaned down. "You're still fucking beautiful."

Frank grinned, but didn't say anything. Gerard slowly rocked his hips against Frank's, both of them still naked, cocks rubbing together. Frank let out a soft breath as he felt his cock start to gain interest, silently thanking himself for hormones.

Gerard smiled as he felt Frank beneath him. He leaned down and kissed him gently, starting with his lips and travelling to his cheek, his neck, his jaw. Frank hummed softly as Gerard moved down to his chest, sucking and biting one nipple. Frank groaned. He started on the other one, still moving his hips back and forth.

Slowly, he moved downwards, shuffling backwards so he could bite Frank's hips. "You don't eat enough," He grumbled, noticing his skinny legs and protruding hip bones. 

"I know," Was all Frank said.

Gerard continued moving down, right down to his thighs. He sucked a hickey onto the inside, right below Frank's dick, who moaned quietly at the sensation. 

Then he moved back up and pulled Frank in so their lips met. It was gentler than all their other kissed, nothing more than the meeting of lips against lips. Something they wouldn't get sent to jail for.

Then Gerard was gone, sliding back down Frank's body with an almost predatory look on his face. Frank shivered. When Gerard reached his dick, it was almost fully hard. Frank was painfully aware that his dick wasn't as big as Gerard's. But there was no time to feel insecure, as Gerard was leaning forward and putting the thing in his mouth.

The wet heat made Frank sigh in relief. His already sated body was relaxed. He only watched in awe as his cock completely disappeared in Gerard's mouth. He longed to put his hand in Gerard's hair or something, but he knew he wouldn't like that. He liked to be in control.

Gerard listened as Frank sighed and moaned above him. He cast his mind back to how loud he'd been whilst he was fucking him. He got off on those noises so much. He reached up and gently pushed two fingers past Frank's lips, who moaned around them, getting them all wet and saliva slick. Gerard retracted his hand and pulled it back down, all while deepthroating Frank's cock.

Slowly and gently, he pushed one finger up Frank's hole. He moaned loudly at the intrusion. "Fuck, Gee."

Gerard twisted his finger around, searching for his prostate. He knew he found it when he heard Frank moan, even louder than before. He added his other finger and continued to brush his spot. repeatedly. Frank marvelled in the feelings zooming through his body.

Gerard continued to suck his cock and finger him until he was about to come. "Gee," He warned. 

All of a sudden, Gerard yanked his fingers out of his ass and pulled his cock out of his mouth. It was so sudden that Frank was left, gasping like a landed fish, unable to come from the lack of stimulation.

"What the fuck?" He asked. "Are you tryna give me blue balls?"

Gerard giggled. "Say it."

"I said after a blowjob!"

"You didn't say anything about coming."

"That's automatically included!"

"No it isn't."

Frank huffed and flopped back onto the pillow. Gerard gently licked the head of his cock.

"C'mon, babe."

"No." Frank's voice was muffled in the pillow.

"No coming then."

Frank sat up. "I'll just get myself off."

Gerard shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just handcuff you to the headboard."

Frank glared at him. "Fine. I'll say it. But then you have to make me come."

Gerard grinned, pleased at himself for winning. "Alright. All you have to say is 'I"m beautiful.'"

"I'm-"

"And you have to mean it."

Frank huffed again. "Fine!" Then he looked down. "I'm beautiful," He mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Frank looked up, and this time it was a challenge. "I'm beautiful."

"Yes, motherfucker, you better believe it," Gerard said before grinning and surging up to meet his lips. "Now you get to come."

He returned to his dick and ass in a matter of seconds. Frank moaned as he came, not at the feeling, but at the fact that Gerard had swallowed and then kissed him so that he could taste himself on his tongue. 

"You taste good," Gerard commented when he'd pulled away.

"I'm a vegetarian."

Gerard grinned. "That's cute."

Frank blushed for about the fifth time that day. Then he glanced down and saw Gerard's still hard cock laying against his leg. "Here," He said as he manoeuvred them so that Gerard was straddling his hips.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed gently. Gerard grunted and rolled his hips forward, into Frank's hand. Frank began to jerk him off, fast and hard.

"Oh yeah," Gerard groaned and joined their lips together in a lazy kind of kiss, barely anything other than a meeting of tongues and clicking teeth.

Frank took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man writhing above him. The pudge on his hips and stomach. His wide eyes and long eyelashes. His cute little upturned nose and the way his hair cast shadows across his cheekbones.

Eventually, Gerard came, spilling white onto Frank's stomach, who probably didn't care as much as he should have. He dipped his fingers in it and tasted it. 

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard groaned at the image. "You're turning me on again."

"You just came," Frank giggled as his teacher collapsed besides him.

"I know, but you do things to me."

Frank blushed.

"And you blush a lot."

Frank let out a nervous chuckle. "I know. I hate it."

Gerard brushed his hair out of his face. "No, it's cute."

Frank blushed even more. 

"Frank?" Gerard said, his tone more serious. 

"Mm?"

"At school, we have to pretend this didn't happen."

Frank winced a little inside. "I know." His tone was a little sad.

"I...don't take it personally, okay? It's not you, it's legalities and my job and my reputation...Trust me, I totally want to make out with you in hallways and hold hands at lunch, but it's not possible."

Frank nodded. "I get it."

Gerard smiled at him. "You're a lot braver than heaps of other kids your age, you know."

Frank shrugged. "You're pretty brave yourself for a-" He cut himself off. "How old are you?"

"27."

Frank swallowed. "That's...ten years."

Gerard nodded. "That's why you're so brave."

Frank nodded. He wasn't really bothered, just worried about the outcome of someone were to find out.

Gerard seemed to sense his concern. "Don't worry. I'll make sure no one finds out."

Frank nodded and snuggled into his shoulder again. "Okay."

They lay in silence for a while, before Gerard looked over and saw that Frank had fallen asleep. He waited another minute before he climbed out of bed and pulled his clothes on again. He quickly raced down to his car and pulled his bag out. He was still a teacher. He needed to grade things.

A couple of hours later, Frank wandered down, fully dressed and rubbing his bleary eyes. Gerard had his head bent down and was writing in a thick red pen. Frank tried not to distract him, but being the clutz he was, walked into the doorframe. Gerard lifted his head. "You going?"

Frank nodded, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't want to distract you, but..."

Gerard shrugged. "It's alright. I'll walk you out."

They kissed goodbye, sweet and chaste behind the security door. Frank missed him as soon as he was out the door. He felt happy inside from the afternoon, as if the sun was inside him and he was glowing and warm, his smile sending bright beams of sunlight across the pavement.

That night, his house didn't seem so empty, the shadows not so dark. He had someone. He had a respite. It felt good. It felt really good.

He fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated. thanks for reading guys


End file.
